Wurstburger For The Holidays
by Valisco
Summary: It's the most wonderful time of the year! A series of Holiday oneshots featuring the serious German and the energetic American! - Germerica.


**Message From The Author: **Germerica is my fave Hetalia yaoi pairing, so why not make a short series of oneshots for the Holidays of the pair in this fic? Human AU.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Wurstburger For The Holidays

* * *

**Hot Chocolate**

_It's cold._

That was the thought that entered the American's mind. He sat on a bench and was wrapped around with his heavy brown jacket, and a black hat with flaps that covered his ears. He shivered due to the cold air. The snow continued to fall into the grounds of Central Park and he waited for his special one to arrive.

He released his arms and looked at his silver watch. He sighed.

_You're ten minutes late, Lud. Where are you?_

"Sorry I am late!"

Alfred turned to see his German boyfriend, Ludwig dressed with a long dark olive jacket who carried to white cups with his black gloves.

Alfred smiled. "You're late, which I find weird, you're always on time."

Ludwig sat next to the American and offer him one of the drinks. "Here."

"Thanks honey!" Alfred took a sip of the warm hot chocolate. "Mmm."

"I am sorry I am late," Ludwig lamented. "While I took the train here, there was a fight that caused the train to stop. And well you know authorities came and all, thus stalling my arrival here."

"Hah, typical! Fights on the subway! And thanks for this, man I was so cold, this made me feel much better."

Ludwig let out a small smile. "You're welcome Al - "

He was stopped by a Alfred's peck on his cheek. "Plus this hot chocolate is sweet, such as you," he teased.

This caused the German to blush while the American giggled.

"You tease," Ludwig chuckled.

* * *

**Snow**

"Just needs this," Alfred joyfully stated as he placed the a black hat on the snowman he recently built with a couple of children in the park. "And we're done!"

"Yay!" yelled the children as they jumped up and down. "We're done, we're done!"

"Well Lud," Alfred asked turning to the German who leaned near a tree. "Whaddaya think?"

Ludwig examined the snowman Alfred built with the children. It had the components that made one, buttons, sticks as arms, and a black hat except. . .

"Where is the scarf?"

The faces of Alfred and the children turned pale. "Oh. . ."

Ludwig shook his head and chuckled. "And you said you were done, yet you forgot a feature - ARGH!"

"Aw shut up!" Alfred laughed as Ludwig began to wipe the snowball he threw at his face. "It's the fine the way it is! Hahahaha - BLARGH!"

"Heh, think you could get away with that eh?" Ludwig snickered, as he began to make another snowball.

"Oh? You wanna play that way?" Alfred asked. He wiped the snow off his lens and face. "It's on!"

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" The kids yelled as Alfred & Ludwig began to throw snow at each other.

Amounts of snow flew the air.

* * *

**Iceskating**

"Come on, Lud!"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

"P-please! I already put my skates on!" Alfred begged. He clapped his hands as he made a puppy face. "Do it for your honey!"

To end the American's constant annoying pleadings, Ludwig reluctantly sat and began to put his skates. "F-fine."

"Yay! Thank sooo much! Mwah!" Alfred kissed his cheek and helped Ludwig get up. The two proceeded to the ice rink.

Ludwig began to shake, he never went ice skating and only recently learned from Alfred on how. This would be his first time to ice skate with him in public. Alfred, held Ludwig's hand. "Don't worry," he assured. "I got you."

Ludwig squeezed the American's hand and then proceeded to skate, never had he felt so carefree and safe with Alfred by his side.

It wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Christmas Caroling**

"Man this is going to be so awesome!" Alfred giggled as he and Ludwig approached the house of Yao Wang.

"I don't know about this Alfred," Ludwig doubted.

"Aw come on! Don't be a sourpuss!" The American knocked on the door, where a young Chinese opened the door. "Yes?"

"Now!" Alfred yelled.

"Uh. . ." Ludwig stammered than sang from his book.

"_We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas, And a Happy New Year!"_

"W-what?"

"We're Christmas caroling!" Alfred shouted with glee.

Yao let out a sweat drop. "That is very kind of you two Alfred and Ludwig, but I don't really celebrate Christmas much, goodbye."

"Wait!" Alfred yelled but Yao slammed the door. "They sing awful!"

Alfred's face turned solemn. "That's the third person who closed the door on us."

"Well we kind of sing bad in my opinion," Ludwig admitted.

"Way to ruin the fun. . .oh!" Alfred let out a smirk. "Hey Lud, I know someone that won't turn us down."

"Who?"

"Kirkland, lets go his house and annoy the shit outta him with our singing."

Ludwig let out a devious grin. ". . .Why not? And maybe. . .we can annoy my older brother."

He and Alfred proceeded to run on the sidewalk. "Hell yeah!"

* * *

**Scarves**

"That scarf looks good on you Lud," Alfred commented on the black scarf Ludwig tried on.

"You think so?"

"Of course, well I think anything looks fine on my Luddy!"

The German let out a tint of pink of his cheeks. "Alfred. . ."

"Hehe, now I want to find myself my own scarf!" Alfred dashed out of dressing room and went to find one of his own, leaving Ludwig with other scarves he picked out that he wanted to try on himself.

Then Alfred noticed a nice blue scarf with streaks of red around it. "Wow this one looks nice!" He ran to take hold but as he did, another hand went to take hold. "Huh?" He looked up and glared at the other. "Ivan Braginski!"

"Oh hello there Alfred," Ivan smiled deviously. "I believe you are taking my scarf now yes?"

"Let go."

"I took hold of it first."

"It's mine!"

Ludwig went out of the dressing room with the picked scarves he was going to buy, he smiled at them. "These will be handy."

"Give me that scarf!"

"I refuse."

The German noticed his American boyfriend playing tug of war, or _tug of scarf _with the Russian. "Alfred!" The people nearby were watching with awe as Ludwig went through the crowd. "Alfred!"

"Go get your own!" Alfred barked. "I found this awesome scarf first, and you can't have it!"

"No, I need this for my collection of scarves," Ivan hissed. "I suggest you let go."

"Alfred, what are you doing!" Ludwig began to pull back the younger blond, but Alfred refused to let go.

"This damn Russian took my scarf! And I refuse to let him have it!"

"You're ripping it!" Ivan yelled in fear as the scarf began to tear, he suddenly released it and the scarf smacked Alfred's face. The scarf split into two and fell to the ground.

Alfred took the torn scarf and was in panic. "Oh no!"

Ludwig sighed, eventually he paid off the torn scarf and one of the split pieces went to Alfred and the other to Ivan.

"At least I got a piece of the scarf!" Alfred smiled. "And it's all thanks to you!" He kissed Ludwig's cheek.

"Better than nothing I suppose," Ludwig murmured while blushing.

* * *

**Surprises**

"Hey is Arthur Kirkland here?" asked Alfred as he and Ludwig asked the shopkeeper of the book store where the Briton worked. The two recently finished delivering presents to all their friends in the city and Arthur was the last one on the list.

"He'll be back soon, he had to do an errand for me," the old shopkeeper stated. "Do you want me to deliver me a message?"

"Yeah, give him this will ya?" Alfred handed him a present wrapped in a bow.

"Oh! Why of course!"

"Oh why not hand it to me instead? Honhonhon."

"Francis?" Ludwig asked to the appearance of the Frenchman. "What brings you here?"

"Eh, just decided drop by and perhaps takes Arthur to Radio City and. . ." He pulled Ludwig close to him and whispered. _". . .did you ask him yet?"_

Ludwig blushed. _"No, not yet. . ."_ he whispered back. _"I will soon. . ."_

"That a boy!" Francis pulled Ludwig away and patted his back. "Be patient."

"Whatcha two talking about?" questioned Alfred.

"Nothing important," murmured Ludwig. "Don't worry about it."

"Aww come on Lud," Alfred pouted. "Please tell me."

"You'll found out later, it's a surprise, " Ludwig stated firmly. He took the American by the hand walked out. "Happy Holidays oh and Francis, your present is at your doorstep at home."

"Hahaha okay thank you, and you too, Ludwig," Francis chuckled. "Good luck."

* * *

**Santa**

"I wanna take a picture with Santa Lud!"

"What?"

"I said a picture with Santa!" Alfred pointed at the Santa near by the huge Christmas tree in the middle of the mall. Ludwig sweat dropped. "Alfred, you're a little too old for that."

"Ah bull! You're gonna take a picture of me and him whether you like it or not!"

He dragged Ludwig to the Santa booth where then he noticed a Finn dressed up as a present. "Tino?"

"Ah Merry Christmas to you Alfred and Ludwig!" Greeted Tino sweetly. "Are you going to take a picture with Santa?"

"Y - yeah but why are you dressed up a present?"

"Oh! Well I was originally going to be Santa but then they thought I was too young so I became the present boy instead, haha."

"I see," Ludwig commented. "You look funny."

"Hahaha, thanks now I suggest you take your picture!" Tino recalled.

"Right! Hehe, alley oop!"

"What!" The Santa noticed the American jump on his lap and release a wide grin. "Santa!"

"Oh, ah hello there young man! How many I help you?"

"Santa, he wants to take a picture with you!" Tino yelled.

"What?"

"Yup!" Alfred assured. "Lud, come here!"

"W-what!" Ludwig yelled in surprise. "N - no! I thought you would do it only!"

"Nope, you too! Come here with me and Santa!"

"Yeah Ludwig, why not go?" laughed Tino.

"But. . .I. . .ugh! Fine." Ludwig reluctantly went to stand near Santa & Alfred.

"Not gonna sit?" Alfred asked.

"No, I rather not." Ludwig answered. He looked at Santa awkwardly. "It would be kind of weird."

Alfred shrugged. "Suit yourself. Tino, join the picture too!"

Tino's face lightened up with joy. "Sure!" He moved closer to Santa and stood, smiling.

"Okay camera man, let it go!" Alfred let out a thumbs up to show the cameraman that they were ready to take the picture, and so the cameraman did. About three were taken. Afterward, the cameraman showed Alfred & Ludwig the pictures, which they found satisfying.

"I love them," Alfred stated with joy. "They're awesome."

"Well they do seem nice," said Ludwig as placed them in his coat pocket. "We shall be going now."

"Wait!" Tino cried. "You haven't yet stated your Christmas wishes to Santa!"

Santa grabbed hold of Tino's arm and shook his head signaling no. He felt strange after taking a picture with two grown men or make that three with Tino. He did not need anymore awkward moments.

However, the signal was ignored and Alfred once again hopped on Santa's lap.

The Santa gulped and sweat dropped. "Eh, what do you want for Christmas young man?"

"What I want for Christmas is. . ." Alfred whispered something sublime but devious into Santa's ear causing him to blush and Alfred to giggle.

"Oh. . .oh. . .my. . ."

"What. . .what is it?" Tino asked with enthusiasm to know.

"Uh. . .I rather not say. . ."

"Alfred!" Ludwig yelled in annoyance. "What did you tell him!"

Alfred let out a small smile. "Eh, nothing important."

"You better tell me!"

"Eh maybe not. . ." Alfred replied, blushing.

"Alfred!"

"Later!" Alfred ran off to avoid answering Ludwig's question.

Ludwig fumed and chased after him demanding an answer. "ALFRED!"

Tino laughed as Santa facepalmed. "The people I dealt with today."

* * *

**Cookie Kisses**

"You burnt them."

"Oh come on, they're not that bad!" Alfred muttered as he stared at the semi burnt gingerbread cookies out of the oven. "They're still edible!"

"Now time to decorate them," Ludwig stated as he took the white icing tube and squeezed icing on one of the cookies.

"Right!" Alfred took one of the tubes and also began to decorate.

After a few moments of silence Alfred looked up at the ceiling. "Hey Lud?"

"Yes?"

"Wanna go to Times Square on New Years Eve and see the ball drop?"

"Sure. I am free on that day, I don't work."

"Yeah same. Also, I need to clean my side of the room."

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Yes, you always tend to leave a mess. So disorganized." He finished decorating one and placed it on a plate, then he took a clean one to decorate it.

"Sorry I can't help it, I am not as tidy as you."

"Well start being. That should be one of your New Years Resolutions."

"Uh yeah, hehe. Um can I eat one now?"

"Fine."

Alfred placed down the icing tube and took a decorated cookie to eat. "Mmm, man so good, it's a little burnt but good!"

After he finished it, Ludwig noticed the crumbs near Alfred's mouth. "Let me clean that," he stated as wiped off the crumbs causing Alfred to blush.

Suddenly the American pulled Ludwig into a kiss causing them to fall into the floor.

Ludwig at first was shocked by the scene but then gave in. Alfred cupped Ludwig's face with his hands and the kiss began to be passionate.

Afterward, Ludwig broke the kiss and Alfred whispered, "It's almost Christmas."

"Yes, it is. . ."

* * *

**Black Box**

It was late, it was only 5 minutes until twelve, Christmas was almost near and Ludwig was walking around the living room like mad. The fireplace was lit and he was waiting for Alfred to come, he said he was going to take a shower first and then come down but Ludwig was so anxious; he wanted to get this over with and hopefully, the outcome would be positive.

_Please. . .may everything go alright. _He prayed. He held a small box in one of his hands.

Then the blond with spectacles came in with his pajamas. His t-shirt contained a picture of a Polar Bear holding Coca-cola and had white pants and slippers. "You're not ready for bed Lud?" He inquired as he noticed Ludwig dressed still in black sweater with green pants, and black boots.

"N-no, not yet," he stammered and blushed. "Alfred, there is something I need to ask you."

"Hmm mkay, but make it quick, I am a little tired."

"Uh well, do you remember. . ." Ludwig asked, his face was red, and was blushing mad.

"Remember what?"

". . .when we went to deliver the present. . .to Arthur. . .and you asked what me and Francis. . .we're talking about. . ."

"Yeah. . .are you gonna tell me what it is?"

"Um well! Alfred. . ." He kneeled down. And pulled out a small black box, opened it and revealed a ring.

". . .w-will. . .will. . .you. . .m-marry me?"

The clock stroke twelve.

This stunned the American, for he never thought this moment would come, after years of dating and months of living with Ludwig there was only one answer he could come up with.

"L-Lud. . ." He stated as small tears dropped from his eyes. ". . .I. . ."

". . .Francis helped me pick it out. . .and I knew. . .it was time. . .after so many years of us together."

". . .Well wanna know my answer to that. . .Lud. . ."

". . .what?"

"You're crazy. . ."

"H-huh?" Ludwig was shocked by such answer. He thought for sure it would be yes. Was that a. . ._rejection_?

". . .enough to ask me that, when knowing the answer would be YES!"

Alfred embraced the German which caused him to fall. "Yes, yes, yes! I will! Because. . .I love you!"

This caused Ludwig to blush and sigh in relief. He then slipped the ring into Alfred's finger. "I knew you would agree to it."

"Yes! Mwah!" Alfred once again laid a kiss on the German.

"Hehe. So. . .what should we do. . .Lud?"

Ludwig carried Alfred upstairs to the bedroom and smirked. "I think I know what to do next."

Alfred blushed and snuggled Ludwig. "Oh okay. . .hehe. . .Merry Christmas. . .honey."

"Merry Christmas to you too my love."

* * *

**Message From The Author: **Oh lawd, I finally finished it! Hehe, I hope you readers enjoyed this, as I sure enjoyed writing it! [Despite the cheesy title! It was the only thing I could come up with! Germany/Ludwig (Wurst) + America/Alfred (Hamburger) = Wurstburger! & well the pairing is for the Holidays!] I always wanted do a Germerica fic!

I wish you all Hetalia fans a Merry Christmas, a Happy New Year, and Happy Holidays! Review if you wish, and oh here, a free virtual gingerbread cookie from yours truly!

Now I am off! *Flies riding a Reindeer.*


End file.
